villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Macho
El Macho (aka Eduardo Perez) is a supervillain mastermind and the main antagonist of Despicable Me 2. He is Gru's nemesis in the movie and plans on kidnapping Gru's minions and brainwashing them into purple minions that serve him so that they could help him conquer the world. History Beginnings Some twenty years ago, Eduardo terrorized Mexico as the villain El Macho. He was ruthless, dangerous, and as the name implies, very Macho. One day, El Macho apparently commited suicide in the most macho way possible: riding a shark, while holding two pineapple grenades and with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his chest, into the mouth of an active volcano. A body was never found, only a pile of singed chest hair. In reality, El Macho had faked his death and gone into hiding. He moved to America, married, had a son named Antonio, and later owened a very successful Mexican restaraunt named "Salsa y Salsa." Eduardo's wife apparently died at some point. ''Despicable Me 2'' 20 years later, a secret laboratory near the Arctic Circle is stolen by a mysterious vehicle using a giant magnet. The Anti-Villain League (AVL) recruits former super-villain Gru, now a kindly jelly manufacturer, to find out which evil person is about to start using the mutagen PX-41 to produce indestructible monsters. Gru and undercover-AVL-agent Lucy Wilde (Gru's love interest and parter in the film) must search The Paradise Shopping Mall, where they are given a bakery as their headquarters. During their first day, Gru and Lucy meet Eduardo. After an introduction and a brief chat, Gru suddenly recognizes El Macho and compares it to Eduardo and thinks that Eduardo is really El Macho, not dead and the mastermind behind all of this. After Eduardo leaves, he tells this to Lucy and they decide to break into his restaurant that night. That night after breaking in, they are spotted by Eduardo's pet chicken (El Pollito) who happens to be Eduardo's security guard. The chicken attacks them but Lucy manages to shake him off Gru and then freezes him with a substance. They break into the cooking place, but they find nothing to compare Eduardo to El Macho nor any evidence that he's the mastermind behind all this and they escape after nearly being caught by Eduardo. Most of Gru's minions have also been mysteriously disappearing recently. The next day, Eduardo meets up again with Gru and his girls, Margo, Edith and Agnes in his restaurant. Margo has also developed a crush on Eduardo's son, Antonio and Eduardo invites the family to his party at his place. At the party, Eduardo again meets up with Gru and asks him why he is looking so sad (Gru is sad because Lucy is moving away to Austrailia, but he doesn't tell Eduardo that). Eduardo tells him that he once felt a sadness once but stated that "they are survivours" and that "there's much more to us than meets the eye". Eduardo leaves but Gru follows him to his secret lair inside the place. After following him, he loses sight of Eduardo but when Gru enters the lair, Eduardo (tranformed in his El Macho self) appears and Gru realises that he was right about everything about Eduardo and El Macho tells him that he faked his death, but he is now "making a spectacular return to evil". He then reveals that Gru's elderly assisstant doctor (Doctor Nefario) has now been working for him and kidnapping all the Minions that disappeared recently and using the PX-41 mutation formula to turn them into mutated, indestructible, mindless, eating, killing minions with purple fuzzy hair that serve El Macho. El Macho reveals that he has an army of them. He tells Gru that he will soon unleash them on the world and they will conquer the world while he rules the world. He offers Gru a chance to join him, saying that he has admired his work as a villain for years. But Gru makes his excuses and leaves. He gathers the girls and leaves with them. Margo has also broken up with Antonio because of his interest in another girl, so Gru freezes Antonio with his freeze-ray gun as a result. After they leave, Lucy has arrived because she has decided to stay with Gru. She enters the party and encounters Eduardo's chicken, El Pollito. El Pollito charges at her but picks up her purse and shows it to Eduardo. Eduardo now knows that Lucy and Gru have both been working for the AVL and he holds Lucy hostage. He ties her to a rocket and hides it along with her away in a opening a closing water fountain. Dr. Nefario changes his mind about joining El Macho and sides back with Gru and tells him this after the party is over. Dr. Nefario then creates an antidote for the minions to turn them back as they were originally and puts it in the jelly and puts the jelly into all of their guns and when Gru, the doctor, the girls and the rest of the minions travel back to El Macho's lair, they use it to fire it at all of the mutated minions and they're all restored back to normal. Gru confronts El Macho on the top balcony and demands to know where Lucy is. He reveals where she is and the fountain opens and the rockets slowly pops out. El Macho is then holding a remote with one large button on it and reveals that one push of the button would send the rocket straight into the same volcano where El Macho faked his death. A minion takes the remote away and throws it to the ground (in the process managing not to press the button in the process). El Macho says that they could have ruled the world together, but instead Gru would die and El Macho takes out the last of the PX-41 mutation formula and drinks it all and it turns him into a giant mutated monster. After a short showdown, Gru gains the upper hand and uses Lucy's lipstick tazzer (which she had given to him earlier) and tazzers El Macho and he collapses to the ground and Doctor Nefario then finishes El Macho off by shooting him with a fart gun. Trivia *He was originally going to be played by Al Pacino. However, Al was dropped out, so now Eduardo's new actor is Benjamin Bratt. Gallery Despicable-me-2-el-macho.jpg|Eduardo as El Macho Eduardo.png|El Macho's "death" el macho monster.png el macho fate.png Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sequel Villains Category:Thugs Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Final Boss Category:Incriminators Category:Mutated Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Knifemen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humans Category:Barbarian Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rich Villains Category:Deceased Villains